Adventures In Cosplay
by SoulRanger
Summary: This is a bold experiment in FanFiction, and one that has never been explored. If you know about the Misc. Category "Marching Bands", you'll love this adaptation between Anime and Dramatics.
1. Chapter 1

**Legal Disclaimer-** All of the characters named- with the exception of Maureen, Roxanne, Collette and Dale- belong to their respective companies. I lay no claim to owning them. I did write myself in this as a female character along with the 3 I named above- and you need my permission to use them. 

**Author's Notes-** This is the first of a series of stories to fictionalize the ever-growing world of Cosplay [Costume Play], titled **Adventures In Cosplay**. The characters are drawn upon from real people that I know on the web... enjoy the tale.  
Someone asked me, "You know, if it IS fanfiction, then why don't you move it over to FF.Net?" The answer to that is simple... no one has ever considered fictionalizing Cosplay before, so this is a very first story- and I hope one of many more. 

A First Time For Everything  
By Dale Speer 

**Maureen Roberts** was ready to call it a night. You would think that on the Friday night before school started, she would have been out on the town... but it wasn't the case. Even at 9:00 at night, she would have gotten a call from one of her friends- but she didn't even get that. She was getting so fed up with the fact that she had to spend nights alone, she would do anything to have someone at her side. 

When it came to looks, Maureen wasn't a slouch. 5ft. 8in, tall and 125lbs., she was a looker. She had really long blonde hair- all the way down to her knees- and the bluest of eyes that could really make you do anything you want. 

But there was a sad story in her life... 2 years ago, her parents passed away in a tragic car accident. Since she was an only child, her parents- in the secondary clause of their wills, left her the entire estate. This amounted her- including Familial Trusts, properties, stocks & bonds and the other assets- to over five hundred million dollars. Because she was 16, she wasn't assigned a guardian and granted _Emancipation due to Death_- so all of the assets were hers to command. 

She was into dramatics & Cosplay- given her interest in Anime. If her hair was shorter and black, she could dress up as ChiChi from **_DragonBall-Z_** anyday- or if it was just to the bottom of her back, she could be Mina from **_Sailor Moon_**. 

"_I've got all of this blonde hair_," she thought to herself, "_and I don't want to cut it. But how could I put this hair to my advantage?_" She was thinking of doing 1 long braid or 2 short braids... but just then, a knock came to the door of her home. And sometimes... it turns into opportunity for a person. 

* * *

One of her friends, **Dale Speer**, had drove by the mansion she called home and decided to pay her a visit on this winter's evening. She was a wizard with ideas... the Internet was a repository for most of them. She had noticed Maureen in school with all of this hair- and yet noticed her getting passed over for dates with the athletes. She didn't belong to any Social Circles, save for the Dramatics Group, that she took a chance and befriended her. 

In comparison to Maureen, Dale was termed a _Worst Case Scenario_. The same height as Maureen, she weighed 255lbs... and she couldn't even get a date to save her life. Her doctor also said that Dale would have to lose the weight or she would be dead by age 30. It was only because Maureen befriended her that she felt accepted... but Maureen knew that if she didn't gain a new outlook, Dale would lose all confidence to be in dramatics. 

Realizing Maureen's interest in Anime stemmed from all of the shows she watched on TOONAMI, and her one love being of SAILOR MOON- Dale started watching it, taking a liking to **Minako Aino**, the last of the Sailor Scouts... **_Sailor Venus_**- and even started building her Scout Fuku. But if Dale was to dress into that costume... Maureen had to first get Dale to lose the weight she was packing. 

They hugged each other fiercely when Dale stepped inside her home, then got down to business. "I was thinking of your hair," she told her, "and remembered that I bookmarked a website that could give you Serena's hairstyle." "Can you help me achieve it?" Maureen asked her. So she rushed out the door and got her Notebook System. Connecting to the internet, she got the one bookmark up on the screen and helped her friend assemble the needed materials for it. 

* * *

If you've got the hair for it, and you want to achieve the same hairstyle as Serena (Usagi), here's the site address for it...  
www.iwaynet.net/~sos/odango/odango.html 

Here's what you will need... 

A Hair Brush  
4 hair ties (the rubber-band type)  
An incredible amount of patience (or a second person to help) 

Just follow the directions on the site to get the look. 

* * *

Following the directions on the sitepage, they styled her hair in that very same look. When it was finished, and she looked at herself in the mirror, she admired herself on the beauty of it. So did Dale- after seeing her plain in school, she could finally have a hairstyle she could be admired for. And it wasn't a moment too soon... for Halloween was a month away, and she didn't have a costume. But Dale had a few ideas... and she even brought in the costume she was working on. When Maureen saw it... she asked, "Dale, could we make a Sailor Moon costume for me?" 

So all that time, they were working on creating the best Sailor Moon costume she could believe in. Friends were stopping by to see what was happening- and were they surprised when they stepped into the sewing studio- and found 2 very good costumes on the adjustable dummies. 

One Wednesday while they were working, Maureen asked Dale if she thought of her doc's advice on losing the weight. "Well I have," she replied, "but my parents are the ones who have to make the decision for me, even when my birthday's 6 months away. I think it's because they want me to keep drawing disability and keep them in the black." Maureen was saddened by the words Dale said... and vowed to help her. 

* * *

2 weeks before Halloween Week, some of the Cheerleaders stopped by... and saw the costumes they were working on. And believe me, their BobbySocks were knocked off when they saw them. "Could you help us create these costumes for some of us?" Roxanne, the cheerleading captain, asked. 

"Well, there are 5 of you," Dale replied, "Could you get 4 other Cheerleaders to come over?" When Roxanne replied all of them were downstairs, they set to work. Giving Roxanne the cloth tapemeasure & stenopad to get their measurements (Bust, Waist & Hips), they decided who should be who. But first, the story had to be told to them... so, with Dale in the leather chair and all of them sitting at her feet, she opened up the binder she had created of the series' episodes- in text format- and started reading. 

"I thought that the costumes we're creating were just glorified 'Cheerleader Uniforms'," Roxanne said when Dale was finished, "But now that I think more of it, these costumes are a great way for us to get into their world... a world of Cosplay." 

"You're right, Roxanne," Collette said, "Maybe, we've been cheerleaders for too long to get interested in acting." The opinions were unaminous... they were accepted into the circle, and Dale was asked to be a director for the group of 16 girls for Cosplay. Accepting the offer she said, "Let's give the final assembly of Halloween Week the best we can do. 

So they set to work, finishing the 10 costumes of the Sailor Scouts in one week- with the help of some donated Sewing Machines. With Dale's Notebook having a CD-Recordable/ReWritable Drive on it, the 10 put together an AudioTrack of each one doing their character's Transformation and an attack- then she recorded them onto a CD after transposing them to MP3 format. They also took the Opening Theme to the series, cut the words out of it, and had her put it on the CD as well. She composed a narrative for it, and they put together one of the best Music & Narrative productions possible. 

* * *

A week before, Roxanne and the other cheerleaders arrived to talk with Maureen about Dale's situation. They knew that she was the one the other students made jokes about... and when she saw her shrinking with fear of them, the cheerleaders felt sorry for her. 

"It's because of her weight," Maureen said, "Because she's 250lbs., she been called **Fatima, TwinkieGirl & Trash Compactor** even. She eats healthy- but it's because of her medications she takes for her other problem that's making her overweight by converting the food to stored fat. Her doctor says she needs to drop the pounds in any way possible or she will die by age 30." 

When asked of her other problem, Maureen answered, "She suffers from a mental disorder that allows her to look like a genius but has major side effects. She's undergoing Medication & Psychiatric Therapy for the disorder, but it will remain with her for the rest of her life." "Has her Psychiatrist been notified of her parents' refusal to let her do even liposuction for her weight?" Collette asked. Maureen shook her head no, saying, "They want her to keep drawing disability for her physical and mental conditions. They don't know how bad it looks if she doesn't have this weight treatment." 

"That's considered Child Neglect," Roxanne said, "If they're neglecting her medical needs just for money, we can notify her psychiatrist and tell them what the doctor told her and that her parents are neglecting her physical health." So they did just that, and the state Child Protection Agency was called in. After a special hearing on Thursday, Dale was declared emancipated from her parents and Maureen offered to take her in. The 2 haven't been separated since. 

* * *

Finally, Halloween Week arrived and the student body celebrated in earnest. Different themes stood out every day for 4 days- traditional terrors for the first 2 days, Altered States the next- where the students changed into others in the school- and SuperHeroes on Thursday. The single most popular theme of that week would be marked with a Spirit Assembly on Friday... and the students knew that it would be the last one. 

When it came time for the assembly, the Student Body was shocked to find the Cheerleaders off of the floor. The Theme was the most popular one that week... SuperHeroes. You found people dressed up as the DigiDestined & Tamers from DIGIMON, heroes from the JUSTICE LEAGUE... even one dressed as Batman from BATMAN BEYOND. All of them did skits involving their characters... and you have to admit, all of them did their best. 

* * *

But then- the lights were KILLED, and a scream was heard all throughout the auditorium. 

When the Spotlight was illuminated at the end of the area, MOLLY BAKER was being attacked by a hideous monster... but just when you thought she would be destroyed- from out of nowhere came the voice of one you didn't expect... "You're attacking an innocent person just to take their energy- and we can't forgive you for that!" 

"WHO SAID THAT?!" the "Monster" shouted. 

"Monsters will be destroyed by the Love Of Humanity," came one voice before a yellow spotlight was shown on her- "I am SAILOR VENUS!" 

"Ice purifies the soul," came another- and a blue spotlight was cast on her- "I am SAILOR MERCURY!" 

"Fire has a cleansing effect on a person," came a third- just when a red spot showered her- "I am SAILOR MARS!" 

"The Skies have always had a peaceful effect on the mind and spirit," a fourth voice spoke out- then a light blue spotlight was cast- "I am SAILOR URANUS!" 

A light green spotlight was cast onto a person who said, "Water washes the body the same way Fire cleanses the soul- I am SAILOR NEPTUNE!" 

"Evil will always be struck by the lightning of Justice," came one who had a pink spotlight on her- "I am SAILOR JUPITER!" 

"It doesn't matter when evil will strike," came from the lips of one cascaded by white light- "Time will always defeat you- so says SAILOR PLUTO!" 

"Death always comes to those who choose to do wrong," said one who was showered by purple light- "Death by the hands of SAILOR SATURN!" 

"We are the SAILOR SCOUTS!" came the first voice again. "And we stand for Love & Justice!" came a higher toned version of the same voice. "I'm SAILOR MOON!" the first voice finally said as she was showered in white light- then, from a shorter version of her in pink light, came, "I'm SAILOR MINIMOON!" 

"And in the Name of The Moon..." 

"**WE'LL PUNISH YOU!**" all 10 finished. 

The Monster tried to destroy the 10 Lady Warriors... but the blast was quickly evaded. 

Then... PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM! was cast against it with devastating results. Sailors Mercury and Venus cast SHINE AQUA ILLUSION & VENUS LOVE-CHAIN ENCIRCLE and disabled it- and CosmicSailor Moon already had the SPIRALHEART MOON SCEPTER in hand. 

MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK was cast- and the spotlight surrounding Molly and the monster was doused. When it came on a minute later- Molly was standing alone and the monster was nowhere to be found. All of the students were on their feet, clapping and cheering for the 12 players. 

* * *

When the lone spotlight was cast again, in its glow stood Dale Speer as she stood like a shadow against it- and she had the priviledge of giving the closing speech for the last assembly of Halloween Week. 

"In 1991, NAOKO TAKEUCHI created, on paper, what would become an International Favorite," she opened with, "When you think of SuperHeroes- you think of SUPERMAN, BATMAN, WONDER WOMAN, SPIDERMAN, the X-MEN or the Warriors of MORTAL KOMBAT. In recent years, groups from Japan- like the POWER RANGERS, the DIGIDESTINED and the Z-FIGHTERS from DRAGONBALL-Z became popular.  
"But hope was taught to us by 10 girls, wearing form-fitting versions of the Japanese SchoolGirls' Uniform- the SAILOR SCOUTS. Led by SAILOR MOON, they gave us the thought that hope still exists for our world." 

She then introduced the 12 players, including herself, and the supporting personel. And all of the students were surprised when Maureen was introduced as CosmicSailor Moon. But in the end, she was applauded for changing everyone's mind about her abilities. 

After Halloween Week, people still laughed at Dale, still called her by the names they knew her... so extreme measures had to be taken. Dale will soon find out the caring Maureen has for her- and it will begin a transformation in her. 

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT STORY...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Legal Disclaimer-** All of the characters named- with the exception of Maureen, Roxanne, Collette and Dale- belong to their respective companies. I lay no claim to owning them. I did write myself in as a female character along with the 3 I named above- and you need my permission to use them.  
I am also using other characters in this, generated from real people... the members of **Sailor Jamboree**, as well as **Andrea, Kerri, Brandie** and **Nicole**. Permissions have been secured for their use here.

**Author's Notes-** This is the 2nd. Chapter of **Adventures In Cosplay**, and marks the point where I'm drawing from the resources I've known on the web to enhance the series. This chapter features the members of **Sailor Jamboree**, as well as the 4 friends I placed in the legal disclaimer.

**Dreams Coming True  
By Dale Speer**

By Thanksgiving, the impressive work of the impromptu group of Cosplayers- headed by **Maureen Roberts & Dale Speer**- was getting the attention of others in and outside the community. Already, 4 others from neighboring towns- **Andrea, Kerri, Brandie** and **Nicole**- wanted in on the group of 16 who specialized in **_Sailor Moon_ Cosplay**.

Finally, a decision had to be made concerning the 20. This was a commitment that would take them in new directions... and for them, there would be no turning back. And it all started with a breakfast meeting at Maureen's home...

"We all know why we're gathered here," Dale addressed the group, as nods were gathered around. "This is," she said, "for us as individuals, a personal commitment to cosplay- and as a group, to take up the challenge of teamwork. What we need to determine is what are we going to specialize in, if we're all in this together, and a name for our group."

"I think," Andrea said, "that being a group that does just Sailor Moon cosplay isn't going to cut it. Since we're all girls, we should specialize in **Shoujo & Mahou Shoujo** Cosplay." Even the existing members agreed that from the standpoint, doing Magical Girl Cosplay- which included Sailor Moon- was the right thing to do.

"Then we need a name for our group," Roxanne said. Names were tossed around... **Riverside Cosplayers** was tossed in along with **Cosplaying CheerGirls**... until Dale did an effective elimination.

"Do you 4 do cheerleading in your hometowns?" he asked them. Both Nicole's and Andrea's hands went up... so Dale's next question was to the other 2- "Do you do anything related to the school in your hometowns?" "Well I'm on the Color Guard of my high school," Brandie said. And the others agreed that they were also involved in their school Color Guards during the Winter Months. "Then might I suggest that we call our group **Riverside CosplayGuard**?" she proposed to them all... and the more it was debated, the more she was on the money.

So, from that day forward, this group became known as the **Riverside CosplayGuard**.

* * *

By December 2001, plans were just getting underway. The group watched 3 more Magical Girl anime series, and determined how to split it up. 

"I want to do 2 Magical Girl animes in this cosplay," Andrea suggested. "I don't see why not," Maureen agreed. All of them agreed that one would be Sailor Moon... but then Collette floored them by saying, "Why don't we also put together hall cosplay costumes of **Magic Knight Rayearth**?" But it made sense... dress half the girls in costumes from that series, while not spoiling the Cosplay they chose to do. 5 would, once again, dress in their Senshi outfits- but this time, villains would be needed.

"Why not assemble a monster costume for one of us," Kerri suggested, "and we find color makeup to add to the effect." "I'm still connected with our school's DramaClub," Maureen said, "I can use my funds and our name to purchase what we need." But then Dale came up with one good idea.

"Why don't we do one of the Japanese Numbers from a musical or from the **Lunarock** album?" she said. "That's perfect!" Maureen said, "We need just the 10 Senshi outfits to do that." Names of songs were tossed around... **Moonlight Densetsu, La Soldier, Ai no Senshi & Fire** were all tossed around until one was decided for the 10- **Ai no Senshi**. Printing off the lyrics from one website and making copies of it, they were working on it from opening. The 2nd. for the others was another number that worked for the 9 others- **Fire**.

"So," Collette said, "when do we do this first Cosplay?" "Why not in April?" Maureen asked. At the surprises of everyone except Dale, she said that FanimeCon 2002 was coming on April 26-28 down the road a ways in Santa Clara. "Bingo!" Nicole said, "The perfect beginning... in our own state!" So fundraisers were assembled so that the group of 17 could stay there for the entire convention.

By the time everything was finished, they had made enough- with personal funds and fundraisers- to go to not only FanimeCon, but also to 2 other Anime Conventions. Even the core 5 Senshi went to local shopping centers on weekends and, with permission from the managers, did numbers of popular songs in the Senshi outfits. At these endeavors, a giant glass jar was set on a table and whatever the people put in it went to the efforts of the Cosplayers. This little thing snagged over $1500 in donations... and it went into a fund for the next year.

* * *

During the time when Dale ran errands for the group, they discussed her present situation. 

"During drama productions," Maureen said, "Dale always stayed backstage, helping with props, costumes and stage setups. Because of her weight, she couldn't act because the public wanted people who were average." "So Dale's weight problem has put her at a disadvantage when it comes to her classmates here?" Collette asked. "Yes," Maureen said, "But it's making a greater strain for her heart. I'm going to ask her if, after FanimeCon, she will undergo cosmetic surgery for her health." All of them hoped she would accept... if for no other reason than to keep her healthy.

* * *

April 26 came just as fast... and the high schools that the group attended had something to be proud of. At Westside Jr./Sr. High, students came up to the core 16 and shook hands with them. The principal even asked them to put on a Spirit Assembly for the entire student body... and with everyone gathered, they dressed in the costumes and everyone got to see the Sailor Senshi one final time. 

They pulled out the first of their numbers and performed it for them. Then Dale- once again in costume as **SuperSailor Venus**- spoke up.

"The other 4 members of our Cosplay Group will be joining us in moments... and they will be dressed in costumes from the other Anime we chose to cosplay, **Magic Knight Rayearth**," Dale said on behalf of them. And sure enough, the 4 did arrive- and Dale introduced them as **Kerri (Fuu Hououji), Andrea (Hikaru Shidou), Brandie (Umi Ryuuzaki) & Nicole (MageMaster Clef)**. The group of 20 then performed the other number, then they were all were applauded as they took a final bow.

The principal then stepped up to Dale in the Center Spotlight and said, "The entire staff & student body send their wishes with you as you travel to Santa Clara for FanimeCon- along with this check for $1,500 from the Boosters. In the same hotel where you're going to the convention, they've arranged for your accomodations as well. This group is now dismissed from classes to change and hit the road."

* * *

In the space of an hour, the 20 had changed into their street clothes and started traveling to FanimeCon 2002. Andrea understood why Dale was doing the driving... it was one way of keeping her focus. 

"Dale," she asked, "have you considered what Maureen said about having liposuction done to relieve the strain on your heart?" It was a question that surprised all of them in the van because of the reasoning behind it. "I have," she answered, "but cosmetic surgery- including liposuction- isn't covered, even for medical reasons, by the state. Dr. Roberts has even said that she would contact surgeons who would be willing to do it and have it paid for. But the state doesn't want to pay for the services."

"Dale," Maureen said, "Dr. Roberts has even approached me to fund for cosmetic surgery for you for health reasons. I told her that I wanted to see you elegant again- and was considering funding it for those reasons. When she said that your life depended on it, I said I would."

"I thank all of you for your concern," Dale said, "Since you were approached by Dr. Roberts, I will trust you Maureen... I will do this. When we get back on Monday from FanimeCon, we will visit Dr. Roberts and arrange the appointments."

* * *

In another part of the hotel, on the same floor as Riverside CosplayGuard was staying, was a more popular Cosplay Group out of San Diego- called **Sailor Jamboree**. This group had been going since 1999 and is considered the **_Original_ Sera Myu Cosplay Group**. **Rei**, who headed the Cosplay Group administratively, was looking on the FanimeCon Website at who was slated in the Cosplay Competition. When she came near where they were at, she took a gasp... and called **Chrissy** over. 

She pointed to them... then said, "Look who's above us." Chrissy took one glance at that... and also gasped. "We didn't know about a late entry until now," she said... and started to worry. They visited the website linked to Riverside CosplayGuard... and realized that this group was a definite competitor to them, because 6 of them... including Dale- were people they rejected from membership.

"We're going to have to watch them and see if they're as good as they are," Rei replied.

* * *

When it came time for the Newcomers in Cosplay to have at it, they found 10 groups... and Riverside CosplayGuard was the last 2, for they forged 2 Cosplay situations- both of them Musical Numbers from Sailor Moon- and split up the 20 into 2 teams. 

SJ won in their category and overall in the cosplay... but they didn't win Costume Awards.

When Riverside CosplayGuard was announced... not only did they win Best Newcomer- they also won for their Costumes for Sailor Moon AND they took 2nd. place overall. In the Hall Cosplay Competition, the top 5 went to members of the newcomers for the Rayearth Costumes they wore.

Afterwards, on their floor of the hotel, the 2 groups got together in one of the rooms for some conversation and apologies. The 4 leaders sat in their own group and were conversing... when Rei said, "We vowed to watch you this weekend when your groups came up... and for once, we were proven wrong. Your costumes were top-notch, and your performances were outstanding. We were hoping one of the other groups would wind up 2nd. overall- but we're glad it was you."

"Perhaps rejection can have an unexpected benefit," Dale said, "Being rejected by you gave us the means to shine as our own group." "You're right, Dale," Rei said, "Perhaps your team can become part of Sailor Jamboree... but you can't be known by our name, or you will be disqualified."

"Actually, that isn't the case," Dale said, "We can be known by the Sailor Jamboree name... but our team has to be split up into groups of up to the max number of characters allowed. Otherwise, we will be disqualified. I read about it in a number of Cosplay Rules pages on Convention Websites." "Dale, you're a genius!" Chrissy said.

So Riverside CosplayGuard became part of Sailor Jamboree in a single night. July, however, was when the real experiences began for the combined group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes-** This is the 3rd. Chapter of **Adventures In Cosplay**, and it features Cosplayer & Costume Designer **Tristen Citrine** and **Sailor Jamboree**.

**Makeovers  
By Dale Speer**

Once the group got back from FanimeCon, Dale and Maureen went to visit Dr. Roberts and worked out the details for her cosmetic surgery- and the doctor had good news to give them.

"When I talked to the state about your unique condition," she told them, "they understood the implications of you not getting this treatment and realized that they would be acting like your parents if you didn't have it done. So, the state declared that if the only way anyone needs to be treated for a heart condition by using cosmetic surgery techniques, a regular physician- such as myself- has to order it for the state to fund the treatment."

"That's great, doctor," Dale said. "Now I don't have to pay for the services," Maureen added. "And you can finally have the beauty you've always wanted," Dr. Roberts concluded. All of them nodded at that.

"You can go into the hospital at anytime," the doctor said, "and check in for your treatments. They'll begin the next day. Now during this time, your nutrients will be supplied through liquids- shakes during the day when you're awake, and via I.V. when you're in the O.R. and sleeping."

"Doesn't sound too bad," Dale said, "Dr. Roberts, will the school be notified of my absence on this?" "I'll tell them," she replied, "and give the school admin. a note explaining the situation." "Thank you, Dr.," Dale said before the two of them departed.

On the drive back home, Maureen said that she would be willing to tell the others of what's happening. "We usually have some classes together," Dale told her, "Could you contact my teachers and have them put my work assignments together, putting classroom discussions on audio cassette so I can listen in?" "Anything for a friend," Maureen replied.

* * *

Both Riverside Cosplay and Sailor Jamboree took the month of May off to improve on their costumes. At Maureen's home, Rei asked where Dale was- so she told them of Dale's treatments. All were surprised to find that Dale not only had to handle the torture of being given more than enough trouble by her classmates, she also had to deal with a weight problem that caused her so much trouble with her heart. "I hope she comes out of this better than what she was before," Roxanne said from her heart, and all of them agreed.

Collette came through the door after dropping off a portable cassette player, textbooks and assignments to Dale. "She's doing much better since when you dropped her at the hospital for admittance," she said, "They already did the first treatment, in and around the chest area, and her heartrate improved dramatically. They're going to work in the abdominal area tomorrow afternoon. And Dr. Roberts says that she is in the best of care."

"I'm glad that she is improving," Roxanne said, "If I ever find out whoever's in on giving Dale the ruining of her life- even if they're athletes- heads will roll."

"Don't worry, Roxanne," Maureen told her, "We're all mad at what's been happening to Dale. But making people understand that she's a **person** and not a _thing_ is a hard task for anyone."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kerri was on a job from the same people who freed Dale. They wanted to find out what Dale's acting habits were... and they were not just talking high school, but even to her gradeschool years. What she found- and reported- made the color of her skin vanish...

Dale's elementary teachers told her that her parents made them keep waivers on record that kept Dale from doing anything in the fine arts except for drawing and the other visual arts. Dale had a fine alto singing voice, but her parents kept her from entering choir- she couldn't even be in band. The only thing they wanted her doing was dramatics... and even then, she was not to be seen or heard.

"Talk about a case of child manipulation," her caseworker said, "Contact your friends in the Cosplay Group- I want Dale to get involved, how is up to you." Nodding her head, she drove back to CosplayGuard Headquarters and reported all to the group assembled.

* * *

"The caseworker is right," Chrissy said, "This is a major case of child manipulation. But since she's been freed from her parents' influence, we can help." But a phone call changed all of the situation.

"Dale's parents found out about the treatments," Maureen said, "And they're over-riding the order from the courts to have them ceased! Her caseworker is already enroute- but we have to stop them from taking her out of the hospital!" In the main van, all of the group left for the hospital, meeting the caseworker outside.

"I called up the county judge and had a No Contact Order put together," she said. "Good news, ma'am," Collette said, so they stormed in there just as the party left the elevator to go to the car.

"Dale still isn't 18," her mother said, "We're here to take her to her home, so get out of our way!" "When will you ever learn that she has been emancipated from you," the caseworker said, showing them the document she possessed. "This is a No Contact Order from Judge Sternwise, ordering you to step away from her." "We will not obey that order, legal or not," her father said, trying to ram his way through the wall of friends. But Deputies ran in from the other side and told them to step away from Dale or they will shoot.

Finally, they surrendered and walked past them. But Kerri noticed the rope tied to his wrist and to the wheelchair. Taking out a knife from it's sheath, she severed it... Dale's parents were arrested for violating the child's emancipation. They got her back up to her ward and had her back in bed.

* * *

"Thanks for getting me out of that jam," Dale said, then apologized for the use of the word 'jam' to Rei and Chrissy. "It's nothing, Dale," Rei said, "We still know of the meaning you were referring to."

"The cosmetic surgeon wants to try the second session tonight," Dr. Roberts asked Dale. "It will not hurt me," she replied, "Let's get it over with."

In the Operating Room, they saw how a solution of amino acids was injected through a combo Hypodermic Syringe/Suction System, causing the fat to be eaten away and then withdrawn. They were suitably awed. This session took 3 hours to perform because they worked on both sections- the abdomen and back.

In her room, her shakes were fortified with extra protein blocks to rebuild her muscles from the acids working on the fat contained within them, as well as extra calcium. Since she had her period during this time, they were able to use some of her menstrual cycle to synthesize estrogen for rebuilding her female anatomy.

The principals of the schools did release the group to be able to keep watch over Dale- because they didn't want her to fall into the same situation as what just happened and they heard on the morning news. All of both schools started worrying for the one student... even those who were making all of the cruel jokes started wondering how their one classmate is doing. Surprising enough, Dale was concerning not just her friends but everyone in the entire school.

* * *

Back at CosplayGuard HQ, the group had a guest with them- **Tristen Citrine** was a former member of SJ and a leading costume designer. When she heard of what Dale was going through, she got a leave of absence from her place of employment and drove through the night to Maureen's residence.

"I may not be able to help Dale gain an edge to step onto the stage," she told them, "But I do know 2 people that can... **Barbie & Kaie**" "Of course," Rei said, "How could we forget them. Can we reach them soon enough, though- Dale's going to be getting out of the hospital this Friday with the completion of her rebuilding, and someone needs to be here for when she does. And we all have to depart for Toronto in 2 weeks for Anime North."

"If Maureen wouldn't mind," Chrissy said, "I could stay here and look out for Dale. Tristen can stay with me, and we can keep Dale company during the time of recovery. "I would be more than glad to have you 2 here," Maureen replied.

"Who says anyone has to stay for me," came from Dale's voice- and she stood in the doorway to the Team Room, her suitcase in hand. After hugs from all of them, she sat down and told them what the Dr. said.

"So she even wants you to get on stage during your recovery," Rei said. "Yeah," she replied, "But I don't even want to go. For me, my parents hindered my ability to act a long time ago, as you found out. I can't even role play a decent part because of them."

"Then I will stay here," Kerri said, "Chrissy and Tristen can also stay with me. Together, we will build Dale's confidence to act and role play... and maybe, we can craft some costumes that she can be proud about." "And I can contact Barbie & Kaie about our situation," Tristen said, "and have them over here to help us, even bringing any surplus costumes and URAN members to help our efforts."

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes-** This is the 4rd. Chapter of **Adventures In Cosplay**, and it features Japanese Cosplayers **Barbie Tsukino & Kaie Tada** as well as **Tristen Citrine** and the people of **Sailor Jamboree**.

Confidence Boosters  
By Dale Speer

With 37 members leaving for **Anime North** in Toronto, additional hardware had to be bought for them to keep going. The team bought 2 **Sony _Mavica_ FloppyDisk-style Digital Cameras**- one being at home for the group to photograph Dale while she was being transformed, the other for the group on the go to send photos back from when they're up there.

"Don't worry, Dale," Maureen was telling her, "I can take care of the Notebook while we're up there. And besides, how am I going to send you the pics when I don't have a 'puter available." "You're right, Maureen," she replied, "But are you sure you want me to be a Cosplayer? I'm happy just being a costume & prop manager as it is."

"Because you need to experience what it is like when we step into the costumes and the roles," Rei told her, "We want you to experience cosplay from our viewpoint." "I'll accept your explanation for it, Rei," Dale said, "But I may not like it." "You don't have to like it," Maureen said, "all we want you to do is experience it."

Then, the 38 left for the airport... and left Dale alone with 3 who wanted to change her entire outlook on cosplay.

* * *

Later that day, Tristen hit the internet and made contact with Barbie over a private IM while Chrissy and Kerri worked with Dale, doing RolePlay situations. She informed them of the situation with Dale and asked if they could come over early, before **_Anime Expo_**, and if they could bring any extra costumes and people that they can spare.

2 days later, Barbie and Kaie arrived at the airport at San Francisco with 2 wardrobe crates of costumes varying from **Sailor Moon, Magic Knight Rayearth, CardCaptor Sakura & Tenchi**. No other members could come because of their commitments in the MotherCountry- but they did talk to someone before they left... and she was going to send her a letter and some gifts.

Once the crates were in the Costume Room, the 3 went in to see Kerri and Chrissy having fun with Dale as they roleplayed a situation from SM. When Chrissy's eyes met Barbie's, she leaped onto her friend and hugged her. Both Kerri and Dale rose from their seats and stood facing them.

"Dale, Kerri," Chrissy said, "These are **Tsukino Barbie & Tada Kaie**." Immediately, both of them knelt at the feet of these 2 lovely Japanese Cosplayers. "You do not need to bow before us," Kaie said in broken English, "We are here to help Dale achieve a point only she can make."

At her questioning look, Barbie said, "Tristen told us of your situation, Dale- that you didn't get to do a lot of what most of us take for granted. You couldn't act, do music, even participate in sports. When she said that her, Chrissy and Kerri were helping you become aquainted with cosplay from their points of view- and that they needed help- we were only too glad to fly over early, with most of our surplus costumes, and help you do that."

"Thank you, Barbie," Dale said.

* * *

For the next 3 days, the group of 5 tried to help Dale with her problems. Dale's face had shown years of an acne problem, so they did some brainstorming to find out how they could make her face lovely again. Finally, they started her on the products of the **ProActiv Solution** line- and within a few days time, her face started clearing up. Dale was pleased with the beginning results.

"Now, we need to get her to start wearing makeup to look beautiful," Chrissy said. "But that may be impossible," Kerri said when she got back in from sending the photos of Dale's problems to Maureen & Company, "Dale has never used makeup, even in dramatics, because she couldn't act. How do we get her to start doing that." "But we need to change that," Tristen said, "Dale needs to be made beautiful."

"And there's not a moment to speak of," Kerri said, "Because the Saturday after finals is the Jr/Sr. Prom for them." "But what has Dale's situation been in the past when it came to finding a prom date?" Chrissy asked. "Everytime she asks a guy for a date, she always gets a 'no' or she gets stood up and doesn't go," Kerri replied. "Can't she afford to go stag?" Tristen asks, and Kerri shook her head no.

So they decided to not get Dale to attend the prom. But what they did do is tell Maureen of the situation. "It may work for the better if all of us CosplayGuard members not go to the prom," Roxanne said, "because of the simple reason being that we can boycott it- for Dale's sake." "Roxanne, you're one smart cookie," Kerri said.

* * *

So the girls in the group from Westside, after coming back from Anime North and when asked if they wanted to go to the prom by some of the best guys, said no. The Principal thought that it was smart for Dale to stay home until Wednesday- when she came back from the treatments, she wore baggy clothes that made her look overweight... and told Maureen and Roxanne to have Dale go with them shopping afterschool on Tuesday, to buy some better looking clothes for herself.

Maureen even gave Dale half of her wardrobe- and when they went shopping, no one could notice her because she was wearing clothes that made her look slim. Dale had to wear Women's sizes before because she was overweight- now, she could wear Misses to Petite sizes. On this day, she was wearing a completely pink outfit- pale pink capri pants with a hot pink crop-top and sandals. For her hair, they just gave it a good brushing then put in a red hairbow.

Just about everywhere the group went, teens from the high school turned their heads to see who this slim blonde was- for she was gorgeous. But now, the biggest surprise came the next day- when she went to school for finals.

When she got into her first class, she took a seat way in the back and let the others sit up front. Many of the guys were still looking her over, dazzled with her radiant beauty. But when the teacher asked for Dale- she surprised everyone by saying, "Here." Now, even her teacher was looking for the one who said that... so she walked up, turned the teacher's head towards hers, and said, "Here" again. The guys in there were not believing what she was wearing...

Dale was dressed in a short-sleeve jean jumpsuit and blouse with stylish leather boots- all in black. She had on a pendant, a pair of earrings and a bracelet. What made their eyes bug out was that the outfit was designed for a petite size 10... and originally, she had to wear women's sizes.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that Trash Compactor was in History this morning for finals," Robert said incredulously, "and she _wasn't even **dressed**_ like Trash Compactor?" Robert was the Senior Varsity Football captain... and the one who made the sick jokes on Dale- calling her by the names she was heaped with.

"That's exactly what I mean," Michael told him, "She was dressed in black- jumpsuit, blouse and leather boots. Plus, she had on gold jewelry that made her even more gorgeous. Even I had a hard time deciding if she was Trash Compactor or Marilyn Monroe. She's in the library... or wait a minute, here she comes now!"

Walking up the Senior Ramp, Robert and his goons blocked her progress to her English Final. "So here's the _Trash Compactor_," he said with a snide look on his face, "going to her next class. Maybe you should go to Weight Watchers and have that body replaced."

Looking at the principal, who was standing a good 10 feet behind the group and nodding his head, Dale said, "I hate to break your attitude, Robert- but if you don't open a way for me to get to my English Final, I'm going to have to break more than just your heart." Cracking his knuckles, he said, "Bring it on, _Twinkie Girl_." What happened next surprised his friends- and brought a smile to the principal's face...

All she did was point her finger behind them. Robert thought she was pointing to somewhere else- but Michael tapped his shoulder and whispered, "Look behind you." Robert took a glance behind- and noticed the principal standing there. They broke apart and let her through. Smiling to the man as she walked by, Dale went on to class... and the boys joined a few minutes later.

* * *

Dale was given the option of getting her diploma during Commencement Exercises or recieving it when her grades were confirmed Friday afternoon. She chose the second option- and walked out that day with her diploma cover and the one treasured document to her.

"I didn't believe you would choose to get your diploma without doing Commencement?" Chrissy said, with surprise in her face. "Well, when you were harrassed a lot during your High School years," she replied, "the Administration has to give you a break." "They're right in that, Chrissy-chan," Rei said, and all shared in a good laugh.

It was the Saturday before Commencement Exercises for the members of the CosplayGuard and a month before **Anime Expo**. One thing SJ loved doing was going there... for they didn't have to enter a team, they could do Hall Cosplay all weekend. But this year, they wanted CosplayGuard to perform in the Masquerade- and that meant all 20 of them. So they had to push for Dale to become a cosplayer. But they would get an unexpected assist...

That same day, Dale got an unusual letter- one from a person she would never expect to hear from. This letter came from the creator of the Moon Princess- **Naoko Takeuchi**- and here's what she wrote...

**Dale-chan,** I know of your reluctance to get on stage and play in a production. You've been more of a person to hang in the shadows, helping others more than getting on there and playing your heart out. Please consider giving your heart to stepping onstage and playing... for in many ways, you and Usagi-chan are alike in them. What I have included in the box will also give you the inspiration to play for the top... **Takeuchi Naoko**

Opening the box, what she found in there were gifts to be treasured...

The first item was a toy replica of the **Moon Article**- the locket that Usagi uses to henshin into EternalSailor Moon. The second opened her mouth... it was a toy replica of the original **Moon Prism**- the first locket that she used to henshin into Sailor Moon. She held both of them to her chest as she treasured them.

Later that night, she was sitting in the back yard looking at the night sky when a shooting star winked past her. Casting a wish on that star, she then went to bed and slept soundly through the night.

But someone saw her enter... and she wondered why Dale was out back at such an ungodly hour.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes-** This is the 5th. Chapter of **Adventures In Cosplay**, and it, once again, features Japanese Cosplayers **Barbie Tsukino & Kaie Tada**, Cosplayer & Costume Designer **Tristen Citrine**, the people of **Sailor Jamboree** as well as my friends **Andrea, Nicole, Kerri & Brandie**.

Remarkable Changes  
By Dale Speer

Dale woke up the next day after sleeping soundly through the night. Her thoughts were on the letter and the package she got yesterday from the one all of them affectionately know as Naoko-sama.

"_Why did Naoko send me the 2 gifts and not send them to Maureen?_" she asked herself, "_It is beyond me to get gifts from someone else... especially when that someone else is the one who leads us all with her creations._" It was a question that plagued her through the morning as all of them gathered in the Team Room to discuss plans for them.

By this time, the others brought in all of their costumes and had them hung out. When Dale arrived, Barbie had already put together the necessary components of the **_EternalSailor Moon_** costume and gave them to her. "Go on up to your room here and try it out, Dale-chan," she said. So she did.

* * *

A few minutes later, someone knocked at her door. Poking her head through, Kerri said, "Dale, I need to talk to you. Do you mind if I came in?"

"Not at all, Kerri," she replied, waving her in. Dale was behind the screen in her room, dressing into the costume that Barbie gave her. She already had put on a pair of panty hose that kept her leg hair hidden.

Entering the room and closing the door behind her, Kerri sat down quietly in a chair, staring at Dale for a moment before she spoke. "Dale," she said, "I was up a little late last night. I had to finish some things that needed taken care of and I heard you come in at an ungodly hour. Where were you last night? Why did you come in so late?"

"I was out in the back yard, looking at the package that came for me from Tokyo yesterday," Dale told her, after making her promise she wouldn't tell anyone else. "You probably wouldn't believe who sent it to me."

"A package? What was in it? Who sent it?" Kerri asked, now becoming curious.

"Inside were 2 items and a letter," she said, getting the letter and handing it to her.

Kerri read the letter quietly, her eyes widening. She slowly set down the letter and looked up at Dale, "_The_ Naoko Takeuchi?" was all she could say as she stared in amazement at Dale.

"See what I mean?" she asked.

"Wow. I mean.. just.. WOW!" Kerri exclaims, as she hands the letter back to Dale.

"You want to see what she also sent me?" Dale asked her. She had Kerri close her eyes as she got out the round object and placed it in her hand. "Look into your hand," she said. Kerri then opened her eyes and looked down at what was in her hands. She nearly dropped the article in her surprise as she raised her hand to her mouth, "Oh wow..." she whispered softly, slowly lowering her hand, and examining it carefully.

"Recognize it?" Dale asked. "Yes. This is just amazing Dale!" Kerri answered handing the item back to her, "I can't believe that she sent you that!" "That isn't all she sent me," Dale told her, producing the other object and holding it herself. "Recognize it?" she asked.

"Heck yeah I do!" she exclaimed as she turned the item over in her hands lightly, "This is amazing. It really is. Why did she send you these things though? I mean, how did she know?"

"That's just it," Dale told her, "I don't know... unless someone made contact with her a few days before. And there's only 2 people we know who live in Japan..." Kerri nodded slowly, "And their name's start with B and K." she replied, then examined the item a moment longer before handing it back to its owner. "Are you going to use them during our performances? Or are they just going to be for show in your room?" she asked. "What do you think I should do?" Dale asked her, "I consider you to be my closest friend... what do you think I should do with them?"

Kerri thought for a moment about that, before finally answering, "Well, actually, I don't know if you should use them or not. I'd be afraid of them breaking or being stolen or something during a performance. But then again, those are originals. Something you dont come across everyday..." she replied her voice thoughtful, her eyes focused on the floor. "That's why I don't want to use them in performance," Dale told her, "I want them to stay here in my room, to provide inspiration for me to continue." Kerri nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. You wouldnt want anything bad to happen to those." she replied, before standing up, and stretching. "Well I think I'll go back down and join everyone else so you can get changed, alright?" she asked, smiling warmly at Dale.

"Actually, would you mind helping me with this?" Dale asked, bringing up some of her hair so that Kerri could see the zipper on the costume. Kerri smiled, and crossed the room, "Sure." she replied, and zipped up the back part of her costume for her. "And there's another problem," Dale told her, "I usually would do the hairdo myself, but..." she trailed off.

Kerri chuckled softly. "I'll give ya a hand." she replied, and together they did the hairdo Usagi is famous for, then Dale pulled on the boots. Modeling in front of the mirror and for Kerri, she asked, "Well, what do you think? Do I make a convincing character?"

Kerri smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically. "You make a wonderful Eternal Sailor Moon," she replied, "You are perfect for that costume."

"There are 3 final touches for it," Dale said. Sitting down at her makeup vanity she took some special adhesive and applied it thinly to the back of the crescent moon, applying it to the center of her forehead. She then washed it off of her fingers and dried them before putting on the gloves. "Perfect.." Kerri said with a smile.

"Thank you, Kerri," she said before they descended the stairs and back to the Team Room, where all wanted to see the results of the change. And from the surprised gasps around the room, approval was there for the transformation.

* * *

"Come on, Dale," Chrissy said, "Strike the familiar pose for that outfit." The others agreed with her, so Dale turned to Kerri with the unspoken question. Kerri nodded to her, and gave her a smile, "Go on Dale. Dont be afraid.." she mouthed the words to her friend. So she mentally went through the 5 poses, then struck the one appropriate for her character. She saw all of her friends exhibiting smiles from the pose.

"Dale," Maureen said, "If I didn't know better, you could literally pass for being Eternal Sailor Moon at any given moment." Dale was filled with pride when she said that... and her heart leaped in joy.

Andrea suggested that she go through what she says when Ami's one teacher was turned into a Phony by Iron Mouse. "You think I should?" Usagi asks Kerri. Kerri nodded once again, "Of course Dale. I know you can do it. I have faith in you." she replied, flashing her a thumbs up.

So Dale mentally went through the episode where Ami's teacher is transformed into the Phony... then asked for the phony's dialogue when she was ready...

* * *

**Phony-** Study! **Eternal Sailor Moon-** Is not what I want! **Phony-** What's Next? **ESM-** Ami is the Number One genius girl at the Tenth Street High School, A Walking Reference Book. I can't forgive you for bullying her! To be honest with you, I really hate to study! But I am an agent of Love and Justice, a Pretty Sailor Soldier... SAILOR MOON! And in the name of the Moon... I'LL PUNISH YOU!

* * *

All of the people there gave Dale a generous round of applause for what she did- and that gave her more encouragement. "Dale-chan," Barbie said, "I can see that you look wonderful in that costume. Do you want to keep it?"

"You're asking **_me_** if I want it?" Dale asked in return, "I should be the one to ask you if I can keep it." "Then it is yours... and more," she replied. She and Kaie got out all of the senshi costumes they brought- which amounted to their NeoQueen Serenity, NeoPrincess Serenity and the SuperSailor outfits as well as the one Dale was wearing- 13 total, not to mention the props for them.

"Arigatou Barbie-chan, Kaie-chan," Dale told them, bowing.

* * *

Dale was sitting in her room, thinking about all that had been happening to her that day. She didn't expect what happened when she got into the costume Barbie gave her... she became the part that only Maureen had. That was near impossible to do... yet she did it.

She hadn't gotten out of the costume when Kerri, once again, poked her head through the door. "Dale," she said, "Are you alright? You look like you're down in the dumps." "I feel like I'm down there," Dale replies. So Kerri sat down beside her and asked what the problem was.

"When I got into this costume," Dale said, "I couldn't believe what happened. I didn't just become another woman in a costume... I stepped into the role of Eternal Sailor Moon. The problem, though, is that if my parents found out what I was doing, they will try to stop me- going as far as violating the Emancipation and No Contact Orders. I don't want them to take away my freedom."

Kerri frowned at this and placed a hand on Dale's shoulder, "We wont let them do that Dale," she said, "I'll do everything in my power to keep them away from you." "We all will," Chrissy said when she entered the room. At their looks, she responded, "Dale's parents wanted her to stay as their child- because Dale is a very wealthy young woman. Her parents wanted their hands on her fortune- which amounts to over $750 million in cash in accounts in the Cayman Islands and Swiss Secured accounts."

"We now have a weapon against them," Dale said, and both of her friends nodded with her. "I think it's time the Sailor Senshi paid Dale's parents a visit," Kerri said- and dug out the costumes while Chrissy called up Dale's Caseworker and explained the situation.

After 10pm, Dale's parents were packing up their car to run to the border and get away from the one deficit they have... when an unknown voice said, "How dare you keep your daughter's wealth for your own. Don't you know it's illegal to do that?" "WHO SAID THAT!" Dale's father shouted out- more in fear than in bravery.

"You've hurt your daughter more than you possibly can," came a second voice, "And we can't forgive you for bullying her into giving up what's rightfully hers!"

"THIS CAN'T BE!" Dale's mother shouted, "YOU'RE JUST ANIMATED CHARACTERS- YOU CAN'T BE REAL!" But when a truck-mounted spotlight cast its shadow on them... there stood 5 young women wearing the costumes of the characters they knew were fictional. "You know what we want," the center one with the long ponytails said, "Do you surrender peacefully- or do we punish you... **_IN THE NAME OF THE MOON_!**"

Dale's parents were shaking in their boots- literally. They tried to get into their vehicle- but 2 staffs blocked them from doing that. "You knew that eventually, your daughter would find out," a woman with long black hair tinted green said, "And then you had to make your get-away. Well, we want only one thing from you... the account numbers and passwords. Now!" From out of the father's shirtpocket, she saw the envelop with the account info- and picked it from him. Waving in the police that were in the brush and shadows, she said, "You're going to be spending a lot of time thinking of what you did to your daughter, and it will not be from a sunny beach in Mexico or the Cayman Islands- but in a prison cell."

* * *

"With the recovery of the account numbers and passwords," Dale's caseworker said, "the prosecutor has them hung out to dry... and you girls did an awesome job of putting them behind bars for a good 60 years." She had the priviledge of handing them to Dale, and she said, "Your parents will spend the remainder of their lives in a Federal Pen for what they did to you and your credibility, Dale."

"I'm only too glad they're now out of the picture," she said, "And that I can _FINALLY_ have the happiness that I've waited for!" All of them shared a good laugh when she said that.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Dale and Kerri were spending time talking with each other in Dale's room. They had gotten out of their costumes and relaxed on the bed.

"Kerri, do you think that I can become a truly effective cosplayer?" Dale asked her. "You proved that to me when we went into action against your parents," she replied, "You still have doubt in yourself, but if you wipe that out I know you will be the best cosplayer in this group." They then walked down to where the other members were.

"I think we should do something out of the ordinary," Rei said suddenly. "What can we do?" Chrissy asked. "Well, I think we should get an opportunity to not go to an anime convention here and do something in a special way," Tristen said, and all of them agreed on that.

"I think I have an idea," Maureen said, and all of them turned their attention to her- and she asked, "How long has it been since a photoshoot has been done?" That was when Chrissy laughed. "A very long time," Rei said, "And it can prove to be a very worthwhile diversion." So, upon looking at the staircase, a photoshoot came to mind... right there.

* * *

Dale and Collette decided to be the centerpiece of it- and literally dressed for the parts as **NeoQueen & NeoPrincess Serenity**. Rei and Tristen joined Kerri and Roxanne as the Inner Senshi, and the 4 Outer Senshi had their roles as well. So did Barbie and Kaie as Super Sailors Moon & Venus in their trademark poses. Then, it was Kerri, Andrea, Brandie and Nicole in their costumes as the 3 **Magic Knights & Clef** from **_Magic Knight Rayearth_**.

But it was Dale who stole the show when she costumed as Eternal Sailor Moon and struck as many poses as she did. Just about everyone were pleased with her presentation... and she felt comfortable in it. She had finally made up her mind...

"_Look out, everyone_," she thought, "_There's a new Cosplayer in the world... and she will be stealing the show everytime!_"


End file.
